


dualscar fuckers come and get yalls juice

by orphan_account



Series: Shit Made In AI Dungeon [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Collars, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Maid Costume, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, The Author Regrets Everything, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, andrew hussie pussie this is for you, clothing dosent have gender fuckers, degrading but in a sexy way, kind of, the reader is afab but otherwise no other gender is said, you thirsty ass bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dualscar is stressed after a long day of work. you give him a gift, and he indulges(the reader is AFAB, but no other gender is specified.)
Relationships: Orphaner Dualscar/Reader
Series: Shit Made In AI Dungeon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093700
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	dualscar fuckers come and get yalls juice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrewhussiespussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/gifts).



> if you gender the reader in the comments im taking your knees let the afab nonbinary/trans masc dualscar fuckers have their juice to

Your name is (Y/N). You are dating the violet-blooded seadweller named Dualscar. You decided to dress up a bit for him, since his line of work is very stressful.  
You put on a frilly french maid dress, with black thigh-highs, and a collar with violet accents. You decided to start making some food for when your boyfriend Dualscar gets home.  
You begin to make some salad.  
You also cook a bit of meat, since you know Dualscar likes that stuff. After you're finished, you set the table with the food.  
You quickly pick up your phone and dial Dualscar. "Hello sweetie!" you say, cheerfully.  
"(Y/N)! How are you my love?" a deep voice answers.  
"I'm good, and you?"  
"Good, good. I'm just getting home. Where are you?"

> You say "I'm at home, waiting for you. I have dinner ready, I made some steak for you!"  
"Good, I'm starved. Thank you, my love!"

> You say "There's also a suprise for you, i know how stressful work has been, so I've decided to make you a small gift to get you off your nerves~"  
"You didn't have to do that, but thank you. I love you."  
"Love you to, mwah." You hang up the phone, and sit down, waiting for your boyfriend to come home.  
Time passes, and you begin to wonder where your boyfriend has gotten to. It's not like him to be late, so you get worried. It's a long while before you get a knock on the door.  
You trot up to the door, and open it to see Dualscar. 'Hey, sweetheart, I'm back from-" He seems shocked to see you in the maid costume. "Work..."  
Dualscar looks a little dazed, and you take his hand to walk him in.  
You kiss him, and ask "How was work?"  
He exhales shakily. "Fine."

> You say "Why don't you tell me more about it over dinner? Come on, the food will get cold."  
He nods, and the pair of you sit down to eat. You make small talk for a while. Your boyfriend nods, and the both of you sit down to eat. You ask him more about work, to which he responds, but he seems distracted.  
"Whats wrong sweetheart?" You cross your arms, purposefully showing off your cleavage. "Is something the matter?"  
He blushes, and stutters "N-No! Everything's fine! I'm just really hungry that's all."  
You smirk, and get down to business with the food.  
You eat your salad, as he chews on his stake, flustered.  
"V-very well," he says, clearing his throat.

> You say "What is it? Are you finished with your food?"  
Your boyfriend nods, and takes his spear away from his face to eat. He looks at you with a smile, before tearing off a piece of meat and popping it into his mouth.

> You say "Well, once you're finished eating, i can give you that surprise i talked about."  
Dualscar nods, and quickly finishes the rest of his meat. He licks his lips, looking at you. "I'm done."  
You bring a leash out of your pocket, clip it onto your collar, and hand him the end of the leash. "I've notice you've been really stressed lately, so I've decided to give you a break. You can do whatever you want to me, I can take it." You seductively whisper into his ear.  
He pauses for a second, a violet blush on his cheeks.  
"Well, dualsc-" you are suddenly cut off by him tugging on the leash, and bringing you closer. "Call me Daddy." Dualscar smacks your ass harshly, and you yelp. "Mess up again and you *will* be punished."  
You nod, and stand up. The both of you walk out of the room, and into your bedroom.  
He sits at the edge of the bed, and spreads his legs open. He takes off his pants and boxers, revealing a violet tentacle that was very, very big. You had no idea how it's going to fit.  
"On your knees." Dualscar orders.  
You drop to your knees, and put your face right in front of it. It smells like lavender, and looks like its dripping with goo.  
"Now suck off your Daddy." He commands.  
You slowly put your mouth around it, and begin to suck. At first it's hard to get it in, but once your jaw begins to hurt, you can get it all in.  
You begin to bob your head up and down his girthy tentacle. It tastes faintly of grape-flavored candy.  
"Mmmm... good little cocksucker." He moans.  
You continue to suck, your mouth stretching wider and wider around it.  
"You look so good like this, obediently sucking me off like the slut you are." Dualscar says. "How does it feel to have Daddy's thick bulge deep down your throat?"  
You swallow what you can, and take it all in. The whole thing's a humongous size that's not even being compained with.  
You begin to feel nauseous, and your eyes roll to the back of your head. You're very close, but he keeps talking...  
"Keep that up and you just might make me release right down your throat." He said, running his fingers through your hair.  
he suddenly thrusts, and released violet slurry right down your throat. you gag, as you swallow it. some of it drops down from the floor though. "That's right, you little cumslut. Take it all in, baby." He demands.  
Once he's finished, he takes his big dick out of your mouth. Some of it drips down your chin, and you look like you might vomit.  
"Now get up."  
You get up, shaking a bit. Your cunt is dripping wet, and he notices. "Yes, you like that? You want more, don't you?"  
You nod eagerly.  
"Lean up against the pillows, and spread your legs as far as you can." He says.  
You nod, and do as you're told.  
He walks up to you, and begins to roughly rub your chest and grope your tits with one hand, and roughly rub your crotch with his other hand.  
You moan, and buck your hips upwards as he tears off the skirt part of the maid dress. Now, you're just in thigh stockings, a leash and collar, and your face is covered in slurry with your hair a mess.  
"Mmmm, you're so fucking wet. You want this, don't you?" He whispers into your ear as he grabs your neck with one hand, pushing you down onto the pillows.  
"A-a-ah! ffff-fuck yes! Give me more, please give me more!" You shout, your face flushed completely red.  
He slides a finger into your folds, and eventually adds two more. He starts finger fucking you. and your bite on your tongue softly. You begin to shudder and shake, as you cum. He stops fingering you, and pulls your leash tight, forcing you to stay in this position.  
"Did I say you were allowed to cum?" Dualscar whispers into your ear.  
You whimper in response.  
"No? How pathetic. I suppose daddy has to punish you then..." He says, as he bends you over his lap, your face suddenly in the pillows.  
Dualscar smacks your ass hard and rough. You yelp, and he laughs. "You like that? You want more of this?"  
You whimper and nod hard.  
"Then count them." He says, smacking your ass again.  
"One..." You start to say.  
He laughs, smacking your ass one more time for good measure.  
"Two..."  
"T-three!" you yelp, as he smacks your ass particularly rough.  
"Four..."  
"Fuck, aren't you being a good little bitch?" he says, smacking your ass.  
"Five..."  
"Stay still."  
Dualscar lifts you up, and places you on his big, buff chest. You suddenly feel his big, girthy tentacle enter your slick, wet opening, as he grabs your hips to control your movements. It's so big, so thick, and so long, that you can't help but let out a loud scream.  
"Sssss! Ahh! Fuck!" You scream.  
He begins to bounce you up and down on his big tenta-cock, and you bury your head in-between his big, slightly hairy pecs. He grabs your hair, and yanks your head up to look at him.  
"You want this hard? You want me to hurt you?"

> You say "Y-yes please...."  
"Good little bitch" He smiles, as his big long thing slams into you. "Please what?" he asks, looking at you confused.  
"P-please... hurt me!" you plead, tears and snot running down your face. "Heh, you're pretty fucking obedient for a filthy bitch. Let's see what else you've got." He begins to wildly smack your ass and thighs, and you yelp in pain as he continues. He smacks one ass cheek before smacking the other.

> You say "A-ah, please, please more, daddy, more!"  
"More?"  
You can't help but let out a loud yelp of ecstasy as he gives you more, harder smacks.  
"Please let me cum onto your thick bulge!" you begin to shamelessly bounce yourself up and down on his girthy long tentacle. "Oh, please!"  
Dualscar begins to smash your ass cheeks, and your screams of ecstasy turn into a constant, ear-piercing moan.  
"Cum for me, bitch!" he roars, smacking your ass.  
Your eyes roll back as you hump on his girthy bulge one last time before a wave of pleasure crashes through you. You scream as you release hot, gooey cum all over his bulge and sheets.  
He grabs your hips and moves you up and down rapidly, until he suddenly thrusts one more time before releasing violet cum deep into your walls.  
"Aaah!" you scream quite loudly, as his hot, sticky load fills you.  
He lays your weight onto his chest and hugs you tightly as you shiver from head to toe.  
You both rest a bit, before you suddenly start riding his bulge again.  
"Again?" he asks in a bored fashion.  
"I want to see you fuck me like the whore I am." You smile.  
You lean in and whisper into his ear. "I wanna be filled up with so much of your slurry and be spanked so hard i won't be able to walk or sit normally for days, even weeks." You massage one of his pecs a bit. "Please, Daddy, fuck me like the whore i am."  
You ride his tentacle one more time, before he lifts you up and lays you on your back.  
"If this is how you want it..." he says, crawling over you.  
"I'll give it to you." he tugs on the leash as he thrusts into you. You moan, being stretched widely again.  
As this first time passes, he begins to thrust into you faster and harder. You feel your body being forced onto the bed as you're humped like a whore.  
He pulls the leash again, and gets up close to your face, bucking into you faster that you can think. He whispers into your ear, as his tentacle begins to grow.  
You are flooded with his cum again, some of it spurting out of your entrance with how much there is. You feel your insides being forced out as he continues to release, and you arch your back as much as the collar will let you.  
"Oh, fuck... Yes!" you shout.  
"That's right, cum." Dualscar says.  
Your body shudders as you're filled up to the brim with a second helping of his seed. You groan, not from pain, but pure ecstasy.  
You squirt all over his tentacle, your back arching again. Another, smaller orgasm hits as he pulls out of your stretched pussy.  
"Fuck, look at that. Dripping with my slurry." He says in his thick pirate accent.  
Dualscar grabs your face gently. "How bout we go a few more rounds, sweetie?"  
You feel a rush of blood to your head, and quickly nod.  
"Alright then."  
He begins to slowly pull out of you, before slamming back in.  
Loud squelches fill the room as he flips you over on your stomach, fucking you from behind. You let out a loud moan, as he hands grasp your breasts roughly.  
It only takes a minute for him to climax again inside of you.  
He pulls out, flipping you on your back. He looks at your pussy, admiring his work. You feel so full, and so stretched. He traces his fingers along your folds, up to your clit, and begins to rub you slowly.  
You gasp, as he slides two of his fingers into your entrance. He begins pumping slowly, and you feel your orgasm approaching. He begins to rub your clit faster as his fingers thrust in and out of your snatch.  
"Aw, look, you're such a mess. My slurry looks good dripping from you, baby."  
You let out a loud yelp as your orgasm hits, your walls clenching tightly onto his fingers.  
He gently pulls his fingers out, and rubs your hip. "You did such a good job, sweetie."  
You pant, loving the feeling of his fingers inside you. He lays you back down onto the bed, and brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them slowly.  
He brings them out with a small 'pop', and looks over at you. "You taste utterly delicious with my seed."  
He gently carries you into the restroom, running a warm bath for the two of you. The warm water soothes your aching body, and as you lay in it, you feel completely spent. He sits next to you in the tub, and holds your hand.  
He kisses your cheek. "Thanks for the gift, it was absolutely wonderful."  
"You're very welcome, my dear."  
You rest your head against his shoulder, smiling.


End file.
